Taking the Mantle
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Clark and Diana Kent. Two super beings who chose to ignore their calling and play house instead. Bit by bit, the both of them will have to face what they kept avoiding. Hey it could be worse, at least they have each other. A journey for the ultimate power couple to realise and accept who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking the Mantle**

"Kal come back to bed..." The sweet sleepy words of his tired wife came from the room behind him. It was only a whisper, but with his sort of hearing, he didn't have any trouble. The broad chested well built man walked back into their shared room from the balcony of the cheap hotel in the UN occupied district of Sierra Leone.

He sat at the edge of their bed and hunched. He felt the shift of sheets and the warm hands of his wife encircle him and lock at his abdomen. "What bothers you my love?" Her voice was laced in a mixture of concern and passion. The love of his life is a passionate creature who always made sure that he acknowledged that fire of hers. They had a busy night, which was clearly evident from the way of her dressing. A large white full sleeve shirt that belonged to him. There were hickies all over her body, her neck, the unbuttoned top chest, on her long lucious legs. They were fading fast, but will need a little over an hour.

"Are diamonds really worth killing?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing materialistic ever is..." He felt her sigh on his shoulder. Her red full lips and nose pressed firmly against the crook of his neck as she breathed in his scent. "But it is human nature beloved." She said before giving a tender bite on his earlobe and then trailing kisses down his neck in soft sensuous movements.

"I wish we could do something." He felt her warm hands mould against his shoulders. Softly massaging. God, this woman turned him with the simplest of actions.

Her soft mounds were pressed against his back now. "We are." She heard him groan. "You bring them and their pain to light with your words." She knew her words and actions were blowing his mind up.

He gasped when he felt her hands travel down his chiseled chest. "I know...and as long as you are with me-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as in a swift move of her knees and arms, she now straddled him. Her shirt covered chest pressed firmly against his naked torso and her lips hungrily devoured his. Their thoughts melted into one.

They were both _exiles ,_ met due to Fate. They were each others. Diana grounded her naked bottom on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist and locked behind him. Her moist core pressed against his hardened member that was covered by his trunks. She held his shoulders and leaned back, his fingers dug into her wide hips, holding her from falling. Her eyes were half lidded as she let out a moan with her bottom lips between her pearly teeth.

"Boxers off. Now." She demanded with a low growl in her throat and she pushed him down on to their single coat bed.

"I can't believe this...Oh..." He groaned at the bossy way she relieved him of his last clothing. "Is this really my innocent Amazon Princess who was nervous of her first time." He teased as he moved his hands all over her until they settled on her curvy round bottom.

She moaned in approval before giving him a half-hearted glare. "If it is a tease you want, husband, I recall a Kryptonian virgin stuttering when I asked him to bed me, what was it again...ah yes, _we should wait_." She placed her lips on his Adams apple and trailed down for a second before capturing his lips once again. Her hair curtained them. "We have five hours from heading out. In your patriarchal words, screw my brains out!" She whispered on his lips as she stared into his cerulean blues with her oceanic ones.

With a simple jerk, he pinned her underneath him. He started his assault from her mouth. His lips bruised hers in a passionate fire. Her arms circled his neck tightly and further pressed into him. When he pulled back, she followed him until he pushed her back down and undid the two buttons she had put on his shirt. No matter how many times he has seen her, his heart still went to his throat when he sees her beautiful sun kissed breasts spill freely.

He grabbed her mounds and fondled them before dipping down and burying his nose between the valley. "Kal..." She gasped out. "No more foreplay!" She managed but the bucking of her hips clearly showed him what she wanted. He was too obliged.

He placed the tip at her entrance and with a grunt he pushed into her. Diana arched up, holding onto his neck as she felt herself gushing sweetly below where they joined. Her body arched again, her eyes threaten to roll back as she felt him pull back and give a heavy thrust. The need was raw. And their will to hold on was brittle. He struck deep and stayed buried, holding her close as they rode out their orgasms.

They panted heavily with a thick sheet of sweat that drenched his shirt that she wore. "We couldn't even last one minute...this must be our most shortest one." Diana moaned out as he kissed her neck once again.

"Well we both wanted it fast. And something tells me we would have been bad lovers were it anymore else." Clark grunted as he felt himself pulse inside her and release the last if his load.

"I think you wouldn't have minded." She spoke snidely, her flushed face turned away as she lay underneath him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He pulled back and stared at her scowling face. That was fast. Then it clicked. "Oh great, throw that in my face." He spoke sarcastically.

"I wasn't throwing anything on your face." She played ignorant.

He grabbed the sides of her beautiful face and turned it to look at him. "Hey, it was Aphrodite that tried to rape me!"

Her blue eyes flamed and she snorted. "Rape you? I hardly doubt you would have stopped if it weren't for Martha relieving me to leave early."

"She was using your form woman!" He exclaimed. "She had everything in sync with you expect for one thing!"

"Oh what was that?" She raised a brow disbelievingly

"My heart Diana...you cut it out of me painfully from the moment we met. I already broke of her charm. She told that herself to you, she had to use magic to make me see the illusion." Honest eyes filled with emotions stared deeply into hers.

"You are a very clever man. My mother and sisters always warned me of ones like you. With those cloudy eyes and that dimples, you are just going to run me mad if I stay furious at you." She felt him harden inside her. She had a sluty smile on her face as he held her and began to unleash his aggression into her. She writhed under him, all the while grinning smugly. It was aimed at none other than her beauty's patron.

It was nearly time to rise up, the sun was up and the streets came to life. People stumbling, bargaining and begging. He could hear everything, but he never listened to any of it.

"I can't share you with the world Kal. You are mine alone." She pressed herself firmly against him, her leg draped over his waist drawing circles on his taut chest.

He sensed her worry and tightened his hold on her and buried his nose into her hair. _Sex hair_ , he might add. "Aye. Neither can I...If it weren't for my parents, I would have found a way to _take_ you to somewhere isolated and spend eternity over there." He seductively whispered as his free hand went down her sides, her hips and took a hold of her ass.

"You senile brute!" She hissed in mock outrage. "You dare dream on kidnapping a Princess?" She was on top of him, straddling him once again, with mock scowl. Her palms planted firmly on his chest.

"Oh it's going to be _more_ than just kidnapping, _your_ _majesty_." His hands crept up her thighs.

She shuddered lightly, biting her lips before scowling again. "Fiend! You have corrupted the Princess! Speak the truth, what do you intend to do with her?" Diana managed a straight face.

He brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Well it mostly involves her wearing nothing."

"Scum! What do you intend after?!" She tried to keep a straight face.

"Me touching her...a lot?" He gave her plump bubble butt a squeeze.

She moaned again. "Touching where? Be specific scum!"

He smirked and traced his index finger over her bare breasts, gently fondling them before making a quick shift to the side. "Here!" She gasped when he turned her over, pinning her underneath him and tickled her mercilessly.

"You stupid arrogant sexist man! When I get my way with you..." She trailed a string of curses between fits of laughter.

After a few minutes, she finally submitted. "You got yourself a potty mouth Di." Clark smugly said. There was a moment of silence before she untangled herself and climbed over him. She kissed him lightly before trailing down his throat, chest and abdomen.

"I don't see you complaining when I am using it." All he did was groan.

It was mid afternoon when they finally managed to get out of the shower...clean. "Mr. And Mrs. Kent, this way sirs." A black native guide ushered them through the camp. There was poverty, starvation and diseases blanketing the UN aided refugee camp. Diana wore a blue fit jeans that reached till a couple inches above her ankle and hugged her curves. For the top she wore a dull cream shirt over which she had a khaki jacket, a light brown scarf on her . In her hand was a DSLR. Her eyes went from woman to child. There were no men. Either they were all dead or they were kept out for security reasons as she saw many outside the fences.

She stopped walking to look at the scene that unfolded at the side. A mother holding an infant and a young daughter sitting at the side. What caughher was the stare the woman gave her. There was no fear, there was no care. Void. Unresponsive. She sat there, her eyes penetrating the Amazon through her glasses. Moving on autopilot, Diana clicked the moment. She walked again. She knew Clark saw the whole scene. But she also knew he will not drape his hands over her shoulder and soothe her, he knew better. He knew she could handle. She had a mission here. To assist her husband in bringing this to the eyes of the world, to let those that want a giant rock know the price.

"Harry, I heard you are from South Africa. A school teacher. Then why come here?" She heard her husband make conversation.

"My wife. She from Freetown Mr. Kent. She's like you. Reporter." The man gave a broad smile.

"Oh, but-" Before Clark could ask he spoke.

"She died saving children from a school attacked by RUF. She fell under under it." He spoke with a little saddened voice. "But I can't feel sad Mr. Kent. Maria stood for something great. Hope. Because of her, there are three brilliant students studying in that school over there." He pointed at another side. "She'll live through them. And I make sure they become great people like her." He had a bigger smile.

Clark stopped from saying sorry. Instead he gave a smile and an understanding nod. "Well good luck with that, Harry."

They continued through the overpopulated colony of refugees. They were looking for a specific few who escaped from the militant controlled diamond mines and brothels. Most were middle aged folks and girls under fifteen. The couple wasn't sure of getting much, but with their resources(powers), all they needed was a tip. The children doesn't necessarily need to speak, all Clark needed was a whiff of smell. Blood, spit and semen. Rape. He would track down the location and give the information to the UN troops available. Diana took over that, she would let her wisdom and love to comfort them and give them hope to continue.

"So you been married many times, Mr. Kent?" George, their escort, a good natured resident of the camp's utility unit asked curiously.

Diana snickered at this. "No George. A girl _trapped_ me before I could explore." He said, sighing in mock disappointment. "Hey!" He felt the sting of her punch on his shoulder.

"Hmm strange. Mr. Rick, our doctor comes from Maan-hattan. His wife is his fifth one." George informed honestly.

Clark gave a smile and put his arm around George's shoulder. "Not all of us have to do that. If you find the right one, you'll be _stuck_ with them forever." He once again felt a punch land on his shoulder, this one a little harder, making him wince, but still the goofy smile was broad. Diana gave a Huff and stomped off faster.

"I am confused." George blinked at the woman who walked in front of them.

"We all are." Clark chuckled as he watched her storming off a few steps ahead. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "But one thing is clear as day. If you find her, never let her go." He knew she heard it and the jump in her heartbeat.

This was the fifth day of their travel as investigative journalists. The last stage of their objective here would happen here. United Nations Mission in Sierra Leone, the board read. Guarded heavily by Sikhs from the Indian Army, the compound was well protected in the Capital city from all attacks. They cleared the security check and made their way in.

They walked steadily, following the staff member to a small office in the middle of several other small rooms. Inside were two guest chairs and a table, on which stacks of papers and folders were kept, behind it was an empty rotating chair. "Please wait, Colonel Hamid will be here shortly." The man spoke with tiredness in his voice, no doubt the stress catching on. The couple nodded and gave their thanks and sat down.

"Everything is checked?" Diana enquired with a calculating tone.

"Double." Clark responded with equal harsh passiveness. Gone were their expressive eyes; these were a pair of logic driven Kryptonian and a master warrior with the wisdom of Athena. "The files are all fresh and up to date. I have got the names and backgrounds of our informants validated. At most they will only be questioned after the actions are taken."

Diana gave a nod. "Moreover we have Abdul on our side."

"Did someone say my name?" There was a tired yet pleasant natured voice that came from behind them and for normalcy's sake, both turned around in surprise before getting up. They smiled widely as a hulking man, near to Clark's size, wearing green forest camo army uniform and a blue beret cap tucked on his shoulder walk in to the tiny cramped up room. He switched the tiny fan on and stepped closer to the couple. He gave a warm hug to Diana who returned it and upon pulling back kissed him on his cheek.

"Abu, it's great to see you. You look well." The Amazon smiled as he stepped back and nodded with a smile. His black hair was kept short and his face kept clean. His dark eyes turned to the other man in the room and gave an equally big smile.

"Clark, you are still not thinking she's way out of your league, are you?" He questioned with mock seriousness as he gave a manly hug to him.

"Gee...throw that at me the first chance you get, Abu." Clark spoke dryly, but his smile never left. "It was in utter confidence I told you." He glared at the man while his wife amusedly looked at them bickering.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Abdul asked as he went around the table and sat down on his designated chair, the others following suit.

"No. Thank you." Diana politely declined.

"I am good." Clark held the bag close. "Hows uma?"

The man leaned back and let a sigh. "Old. Grouchy and still rubbing you getting married on my face. By the way, when this is over, you both should come down to Kerala." He looked over to Diana and gave a recommending nod. "Thiruvananthapuram is pretty awesome Diana. You will like it. Ask this man to take you there. And _if_ we wrap this up here, I might be there too." He gave a smile and turned to Clark. "So what do you have for me?"

Colonel Abdul Hamid belonged to the Indian Army contingent that came here to help with the growing violence in the country. Ten years ago, Clark Kent and him met and became friends after Abdul came to the US for a degree. After the course, he went back to his nation and signed up for the army. Soon after both helped eachother with vital information or at least clues in the case of Abdul. Also the latter's old mother was quiet fond of Clark as he could handle a large meal and had married at the "right age" according to him. Mainly she wanted him to influence her son to do so as well.

"We are really sorry we didn't come to see you first, but, you know we couldn't afford to be seen with any UN dignitaries." He gave an apologetic smile and removed the two folders from the bag and handed it to the Army man who gave an understanding nod.

"Abdul, we have managed to shadow many rumours in our weeks stay. Some of it paid off." Diana spoke confidently. "There are pictures, locations and information regarding weapons and others." She watched the man analyse the files carefully.

"As usual, we only want anonymity of us and the sources unless the information proves wrong." Clark said and placed his camera on the desk, so did Diana.

"Well," Abdul looked up with an approving face. "It was really nice of you to visit me. I am glad you are reporting the hardships of everyone in this war." He spoke completely off the track with a smile. The same standard was returned.

"Yea, it was a little difficult to search you out man. We will be leaving later today." Clark gave a smile. This was their way of understanding.

"It would have been great if you both joined us. Your _reporting_ skills could have helped." He smirked knowingly. A busy day was ahead for the Colonel and from personal experience and the trust in his friends; he knew the folder needs to be presented when it is hot. "Oh hey, oru minute!" He stopped the duo. "If you guys need anything, Clark, reach for me in Malayalam. That's the only language here the RUF can't understand."

The couple left the compound, leaving the rest to the capable hands of their friend. "They are working on it?" Diana asked.

Clark nodded with a smile. "As we speak." He felt her holding his hands and interlocked his fingers with hers. "To Smallville?"

"With you." She smiled

A/N: As you have seen, our favourite couple is in a path of self discovery. They maybe thirty, but they haven't received the knock of destiny yet. Yes, they are selfish and chose to remain hidden from the world. In short, they are playing house, fooling themselves to be normal. And no, it isn't because one of them doesn't want the other being a hero. It's both of them not wanting it all together. Why they turn out to be like this will be explained in the following chapters. The idea of this came from **waveyxai's** _ **How to make it (or not make it) in Metropolis**_ _._ A really great fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seven years ago, _**Risorsa**_ \- Mediterranean Island Nation

A beautiful group of islands that the Spanish gave Independence during the Post World War reconstruction era. The island as it's name goes, is rich with untapped resources. Greek styled temple ruins, deep forest covers, towering cities and developing towns. Yet the blood of thousands stained the beautiful picture. A totalitarian government, lead by the General who overthrew the democratic government.

"This way please." The Spanish accented voice of their guide said as they entered their star hotel's lobby. "Señor Kent, your room is in the seventh floor. Have a happy night. Tomorrow we explore southern part of beautiful Risorsa." Clark gave a polite nod and took the offered key. He gave a wave to his fellow journalists and walked towards the elevator, his ears picking on the same words spoken to each of the other Journalists. This was his third day in the Mediterranean isle and nothing about the island was beautiful.

His movements were quick and sharp. Every stop made was less than a fraction of a second. His prime objective was not to get caught. He wasn't part of any government or any organization. Well not exactly, he was part of the group of journalists who were allowed into the dictatorial isle that was in the process of making nuclear weapons. And his partner wanted their online media company to get the break it deserves. Which brings him to the current situation. Over a dozen military core systems were fried permanently. Several ammunition depots razed to the ground.

Earlier that day he was shown a _simulated_ smart town where people were fat, Star Bucks like shops and _happy-happy_ environment. They showed over a dozen like those before flying over a destroyed village. They claimed it was the rebels. The other journalists were skeptical but without having an up-close view, they were unsure as to what to write. But he wasn't like them. One look and he saw the rotting human flesh hid by large palm leaves. The cries from the roofed buildings that still had women in them. His sight showed him the men who wore the same uniform as their guide rape them.

When he was returned to his five star prison in the tallest building along with the other's, he made his decision. It was the spur of a moment. He moved beyond the focus of a camera. And he was now headed to the military holding facility where he heard the cries of women and children. Like an assassin he took apart the soldiers one by one until he reached the Cell area where the women were kept for _questioning_.

They huddled and fell back when he walked down. The surveillance systems _permanently_ shut down. _"Easy there."_ He spoke in fluent Spanish. _"I am a friend. I have come to get you out."_ Some faces showed hope. _"All of you want to go home don't you?"_

 _"My home was burned. My family was killed."_

 _"I know you have suffered but if you all give up, then more people will suffer."_ He let his words sink for a few seconds. _"We don't have much time. I want you all to follow me. Are there any injured?"_ He asked in haste as he opened the prisons with the key he took from the knocked out guard. Apart from minor injuries, the women were unharmed. But a day later, they would have lost everything. The men were much easier to convince. He ushered them all to the transport area. _"Does anyone know how to drive?"_ A few men stepped in front. _"I need five of you to take those five trucks. It's loaded with food and weapons."_ He then proceeded to move the women and remaining men into the armored truck. _"And I need one of you to take them."_

 _"Where to señor?"_ One of the men asked.

Clark pulled out a map. _"You must head north. There is a Rebel village. The route is marked."_ He handed them all the maps. _"Be safe."_ And he ran off into a corner and disappeared. He followed them till they reached the camp safely. He watched the rebels surrounding them before letting out a cheer at the sight of people and weapons delivered.

An accented English voice came from behind. "So I find the unnamed savior." His breath caught in his throat and he turned around in shock.

.

.

.

The air was warm and the winds steady. The corn fields were all green and tall, with the summer just left behind. Harvest would be in a couple of months and the town remained as calm as ever. The coach from the city stopped in front of the bus bay, leaving two behind. Clark had two of the heavier baggages in either hands with his brown coat folded in his arm. His top button was undone and his tie pulled down and his thick frames were on. "I could use some peace. The airplane engine's still ringing in my ears." He let out a tired sigh. There was no sun, as it was blocked by thick milky white clouds but the environment was really bright.

"Well I'm rested." Diana beamed at her husband a pearly white smile. She had a large yellow sun hat with a ribbon and large dark brown shades, her hair left freely. She wore a belted ragged denim dress that reached till her mid thigh and brown knee high leather boots. Clark groaned at her smile, unable to not notice the way her lips stretched, the fullness in them, her pretty nose, lean cheeks. Moreover, the way she said that.

The corn fields belonging to the Kents were on either side of the dry dirt road leading up to the farm. There was a light golden hue for the maturing crops and light fragrance but the man with all the senses to enjoy them all had those senses focused on a few other things; the curves of her back that were hugged by the cloth, her wide hips and the suggestive way she walked for him. He wasn't going to use his vision even if she gave permission. Not that he was bored but nudity is something he reserved for personal time and he didn't want a super boner.

"Tsk!" She clicked her tongue lightly as she dropped her purse just as Clark began to climb up the five stairs of his parents' house. He was greeted to the sight of her bubble butt pushing up as she bent over and the bottom of her dress riding up a little. His eyes flashed red momentarily. He didn't know if she did it on purpose or was genuinely a slip of hand, either way, she got herself a reaction from him.

"Kal, where-" She felt herself get yanked by her elbow and pressed firmly against the wooden wall next to the bell switch. His knee was between her legs and one hand on her hip, sinking into her flesh while the other held her neck as he devoured her supple lips.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Kal...you know I will never deny you." She grounded her hips further into him. "And the risk of getting caught is exciting."

The door opened just in time to see Diana straightening Clark's tie. "A woman in her early fifties stepped out. Martha Kent, the mother of the most powerful man not known by anyone yet. The reason for the young man to never think he should take a career of tyranny. And the only other woman who can make him do her biddings. She gave a great smile, her light wrinkles stretched a little as she gave Diana a warm hug. The Amazon gave a big happy smile and returned the hug, careful not to crush the shorter woman.

"Ma, you look great." Diana pulled back and stared her observation as she held her in her hands. "You leveled your hair at the end?" She enquired happily.

"Yep. It just keeps on getting tangled and breaks. And Jon's been complaining about eating hair." She said as she gave her daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "You look great sweety. "Hope he was gentleman." She gave a teasing tone.

"Ma..." Clark groaned in annoyance. "I am standing right over here."

"Oh I know Clark, I can smell your cologne on her. Boy you two sure are still in that honeymoon phase!" She laughed at the embarrassment evident in their reddening faces. "Clark, your Pa has been in the tractor shed for the past thirty six hours. Tell him if he doesn't show his sorry bum back in the house in five minutes, I am getting a divorce and you can call old Bessy your new ma." Her face had a frown as she lead them inside.

They walked inside; the living was not as simple as one would think in a small town house. Well, an Amazon and a Kryptonian aren't either, but the state of the house presently represents Diana's decorative mind. The couch was left alone as the men of the house seemed to hold on to that. The floor was polished and carpeted and although decorations were minimum minimum, it brought some Grecian paintings, wases, a fully air-conditioned and well lit room. Diana made it her personal duty to make sure her in laws whom she considered her own to be kept comfortable to the limit she was allowed by them. She would have demolished the house and constructed a great villa here, but the occupants were adamant they keep this house as it was.

"Bessy's still acting up? Must be the radiator..." Clark sighed as he floated up the stairs with their baggage and placed it inside their bed room. The room was the definition of sterility in one half and home in the other. For an outsider, they may see Diana as the rich sophisticated one, but in truth, the logical alien was the one. Everything on his desk, wardrobe and even his chair was placed in geometric patterns that only people who live with them can notice. Every day it would look like the things on his side never moved, yet they remained clean rather than dusted. Diana's side was much more human, her desk although not cluttered, wasn't exactly geometric, she had a few books scattered and few expired club tickets and formal invitations. Their walls only had a few pictures. One being them five years back in a Caribbean beach with her being carried by him on the back and a few more like that over the years. None of their photos showed any signs of aging.

He closed the door behind him and left for the tractor shed behind the house. As spoken, the shed was open and the tractor nicknamed Bessy had her hood open and a bulb lit. A man in jeans and a white undershirt that was stained with rust and greese had his upper body deep inside and his feet planted firmly on the stool at the side.

"Hey Pa, how's she doing?" Clark stood on the other side. He gave a quick scan of both Bessy and Jonathan. Both engines were in need of help. Well the tractors need it sooner.

"I know. Don't say it. I cheated on your mom's salads with Sam's cheese burgers." The man admitted as he pulled up his upper body. A man of fifty, Jonathan was pretty fit looking. He lacked the pot belly most of the town's men of his age had and although growing bald and growing wrinkles, his face had that bright charm with that tanned skin. A hard worker from a young age, Jonathan dropped a career in Mechanical engineering to do farming. Especially when back in the days of his youth the automobile industry was booming.

"Well...guess she already found out." Clark chuckled nervously.

"Yea, been in the couch ever since." His eyes and shoulder dropped.

"She said you should go back." A smile lit on Jonathan's face.

"Well I knew her resistance can only last-" He didn't finish.

"Pa!" Clark glared sharply at the man.

"What? Your mom's a beautiful lady." The old man defended.

"Well I don't really want to know what she _resisted_ this long either." Clark continued to glare.

"Ah ok...so hows my daughter doing? You haven't made her upset or anything, have you?" There was a light tightening of the wrench in his hand that Clark heard. He smiled at his father's protective antics. They adored his wife as their own child from the moment they met her all those years ago. That only increased to protective love when they realised who she was and her background.

"You know I won't, Pa." Clark protested lightheadedly. "God I feel like you gave your daughter's hand to me and not the other way around."

"Just wanted to remind you."

.

.

"Diana, yesterday your secretary called. She said you have some files to clear for your sales on uh... Manchurian painting I guess. You better call her soon." Martha recalled the prior day's message.

"Oh? Well I'll be sure to do that. So Ma, how has things been?" She asked as she followed the older woman into the kitchen, briefly stopping to hook her hat on the coat rack that had Jonathan's jacket.

"Well you know, it's been a normal month and half...Jon and I've been trying to keep the crows and _teenagers_ out of the fields." She said and extended a mug of coffee that the Amazon accepted with her dazzling(normal for her) smile. "Mrs. Larson's son brought the beans from Brazil. They are really good."

After a sip, she gave a pout. "Ma, how could you? When I said I will arrange for Brazilian coffee be stocked up every month, you said no, but you accept it from them?"

"Now you look here Missy, you been pushing me around with your sweet words and innocent eyes. No more. You guilt tripped me into renovating this house!" Martha exclaimed in mock anger.

 _"Diana, I don't think we want to change all this. We can't accept all this expensive-"_

 _"So you think of me as an outsider still? Yes..." Her red full lips trembled. "I know... I'm sorry...I understand...I just thought since...you told me to see you as my own mother..."_

 _"No it's not that sweety!" Martha hugged her. "It's just I don't want you to spend too-" She made the mistake of looking into those glistening blue pools. "You know what, it's about time this house went through some renovations!"_

Diana giggled at the memory of getting her way with the Kent matriarch. Martha herself let a smile. She always wanted a daughter, of course she loved Clark more than anything, but when she and her husband were into serious dating back in the day, she wanted another girl, with all her siblings being males. And the thought of them ganging up on Jonathan was just too fun to pass.

"So when are you headed back to the big city?" Martha asked, a small frown came to her face.

Diana placed her empty mug down and gave a small smile. "Well we will have to make an appearance there for a gala on the purchase of historic monument by the Government. After that, we will fly over to the North Pole to see to the completion of our Fortress. It's been a month and half, and according to the crystals, it should be finished within two months of initiation." Diana spoke calculating.

Martha let out a tired sigh. "You two and your numbers. It would be great if you add a few grand babies to your list." Too soon did she focus on getting the mugs to the sink to notice Diana's eyes fall.

"I have some unpacking to do." She mustered her voice to not break and flew up the stairs.

Her heart wrenched and her eyes misted, but she didn't cry. Closing the door she turned around to be caught in the warm embrace of her husband. Her knees went week and tears fell free. "Shhh...It's ok...we didn't tell them...they didn't know...don't be angry..."

"I am not. I am disappointed. At my inability..." Once again, Clark happily showed her how much she meant to him to soothe her and to make her overcome the pain.

.

.

.

"Washington's been busy..." Clark said as he cancelled out the voices. He squinted his eyes and massaged his forehead with one hand.

"Elizabeth has been in a really tight spot for the past month and half. There were a few dozen sponsors and a few rare purchase of artifacts saved from the black-market." Diana sipped her coffee and adjusted her frames before sliding the tablet's page up.

They were in her office. The interior was Victorian Era themed, although most of the decorations were in fact belonged to the Victorian Era itself. She chose to not sit in her office chair rather snuggle up to her husband who sat relaxed in their custom built, alien couch, with his feet on the coffee table that had the same orgin. Clark's other arm that was wrapped around her gently reached up and drew lazy circles on her shoulder.

Ms. Banks has been a hard worker from day one. Good thing I know you are giving her sufficient remuneration... otherwise I would've had to _punish_ you..." He whispered the last part into her ears, his breath tickling her neck.

"Unless you want my clients to see my naked bottom, I suggest you keep your thoughts..." She felt something on her round bottom. "...and hand for nighttime." She watched him give a groan and pull his hand back to her shoulder and pull her closer.

"Ahem. Mrs. Kent, your guests have arrived." Diana looked over to her secretary, a twenty-five year old brunette in a formal grey suit. She had a tablet in her arm and it's pen on the other.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Please send them in." Diana smiled as Elizabeth opened the door to her client. Their were two of them. A well built man in a formal suit and a Russian super model.

Diana and Clark stood up, both gave their own smiles and greeted them. "Welcome Mr. Wayne, hope it wasn't too difficult to find my humble office?"


End file.
